Ryou vs Kyou
by 3xThreat
Summary: Sry if it sux, I thought Id experience with a Kyoru. Tohru finds a kitten name Ryou and takes care of him, soending lots of time with him. Kyo get jealous. Read on!


Hey everyone! I thought I would experiment with a Kyoru. I hope it's ok! Please review and tell me what you think! I do not own Fruits Basket.

**PLEASE READ WILTED FLOWER BY RABIDYUKIFANGIRLS. IT'S A GREAT STORY! LOL…WELL…I WOULD KNOW…I WROTE IT WITH SILVERYUKI06! WE ARE AWESOME TOGETHER! WELL…IT'LL BE POSTED TOMORROW NIGHT. PLEASE CHECK IN ON IT! 3 3 3**

Neko- cat/kitten

Oi- hey

Ano- um/huh

Hai- yes

Kawaii- cute

Kuso- damn

Nani- what

Arigatou- thank you

Calico-chan 

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru greeted happily, as he walked into the kitchen. She was currently cooking lunch. "Oi…" he greeted back. "O! Kyo, I almost forgot! Today, Shigure is visiting Akito and everyone at the Main House and Yuki has a student council meeting until late. So we have the house to ourselves!" she exclaimed, her hands in the air.

"OI! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Kyo yelled when she put her hands up, the spoon full of soup still in her hand. It splashed on his head and he sweat dropped, trying to contain his anger of her stupidity and of the hot feeling on his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting the soup drip on his shirt and all over his orange hair.

Tohru's eyes were about as wide as saucers. She gasped as it all fell on his head. Though some of the soup had landed on her head too, being Tohru, she was more worried about the neko's condition. "K-K-K-K-KYO-KUUUN!" she exclaimed cautiously. He opened one eye. "Tohru…" he sighed sternly. "H-H-Hai?"

Kyo brushed away a piece of his soppy orange hair from his face. Then he looked right at her. Tohru closed her eyes, waiting for her lecture. Instead, she heard stifled laughing. She gasped and opened her eyes. Kyo was…laughing? She smiled brightly and began to laugh with him.

"HAHAHA! O Tohru! Oh my god, you're SO clumsy; the clumsiest person I've ever met! HAHA!" he clutched his stomach. Tohru sweat dropped, wondering if it was a good thing to be known for clumsiness and be laughed at. "Mew!" "Mew!" "Purrrrr!"

"Ano?". She looked down to her feet. Then, she let out a happy squeal. "Haha! Kyo-kun, look, look! The nekos must have come since you were so happy!" She nuzzled one of the kitties that had brushed against her ankle. The light orange kitten purred happily as she tickled it under its chin with her finger. She giggled. "You're so kawaii, Neko-chan!" She looked at Kyo and her mood altered when she saw him.

"EH? A…ano…Kyo-kun…" A blue cloud of depression loomed around the neko. "Kuso nekos…follow me everywhere!" Kyo snarled. Tohru giggled nervously. She looked down to the floor. "O!" All the cats were leaving. "Ano! Wait, neko-san!" They jumped out of the house and she sighed. "Oi, Kyo-kun? Lunch is ready, but I'm going to go freshen up." She smiled and then walked out of the kitchen.

After she had washed the soup off of her face and out of her hair, she walked into the dining room and sat down. "Does it taste ok?" she asked nervously. Kyo nodded. It was delicious. Then again…all of Tohru's cooking was wonderful…

Tohru sat down and began eating. "Mew!" Fur brushed against her skin and she smiled. "Ryou-chan!" she asked excitedly as she looked down. It was the same small orange kitten she had snuggled with before. She grinned and scooped the kitten up in her warm arms. "I thought you had left!" She disappeared into the kitchen and came out with a small bowl of milk. "Here," she smiled as she placed it down on the floor. The kitten purred happily and lapped up the milk. Tohru chuckled.

"Come on, Ryou-chan! Let's go for a walk," Tohru said when she had finished eating. Kyo sweat dropped. "Nani? You can't take a neko for a walk!" he yelled. Tohru giggled at him. "Have you ever tried?" she joked. Kyo just stared at her, speechless. "Ta ta!" she said. "Tohru?" Kyo yelled. He heard the door shut and sighed, slumping his body and shutting his eyes. "That Tohru…" He looked up and opened his eyes. _"Tohru…."_

……………………………………………………………

"Ryou-chan? Are you having fun?" Tohru looked down to the kitten in her bicycle basket. She received a meow and she giggled. The small kitten was getting a great view from her basket; she just hoped he wouldn't jump out. (ouch…can u imagine? SQUASH Eww, that would be horrible! LOL)

Tohru parked her bike in a pet shop and lifted Ryou-chan into her arms. She petted his head and in between his ears. Then she walked in. "Wow!" she exclaimed, excited about all the supplies and treats they had here. After browsing through all the isles, Tohru finally decided on what she would purchase. "Here are your items!" the clerk smiled. "Arigatou! Have a good day!" Tohru grinned back.

Once again, she and Ryou-chan got on her bicycle and began making their way home. "Ah!" Tohru called out happily. There was a beautiful little park, filled with swing sets and even a sparkling lake. "Meow!" Ryou mewed. Tohru chuckled and stopped her bike. "Wanna play?" she asked, pointing to the swing sets. Ryou-chan just purred and jumped out of the basket. Tohru laughed merrily and her eyes widened. "Wait up!" she yelled playfully at her kitten. She grabbed the bag from the pet shop and then ran after him, parking her bike near a tree.

She found him rolling in the grass and she sat beside him, rubbing his soft stomach. "Let me show you what I go you!" she smiled caringly, loving her friend's purr.

Kyo clenched his fist. He stared up at the sky, shielding the sun from his eyes with his hand. "Kuso neko! Just walked up and stole my Tohru!" He was surprised by his wording; so filled with authority for Tohru. He weakly smiled. Why was he so head-over-heels in love with her? He sighed and jumped down from his perch on the roof. He might as well go find her.

…………………………………………………………...

Meanwhile, Tohru and Ryou-chan were having fun going through the things Tohru had bought. There was catnip, ribbons, squeaky toys, yarn, jingly toys, a small fluffy neko bed, and other necessities for having a neko.

"Ahhh…so peaceful, Ryou-chan!" Tohru sighed happily. "Purrrr purrr…!" Tohru laughed. She motioned for the neko to come over to her lap and it willingly obliged. From the bag, she took out a yellow ribbon and tied it around Ryou's neck. "Hee hee! See? Now we match!" she exclaimed, pointing to her own ribbon. It was the one Yuki had given her for White Day.

The kitten's light emerald eyes widened and it's paw reached out for the ribbon in Tohru's hair. Tohru smiled. "Silly Ryou-chan! That's my ribbon!" She grabbed a bunch of yarn from her bag and began to swing it back and forth. This caught the kitten's eye and it stared longingly at the multi-colored yarn swinging in front of its pink nose. It rolled on its back, pawing the yarn.

A couple yards away, Kyo was perched in a tree, anger radiating off him like steam radiating off a boiling tea kettle. He growled. Although he didn't like to admit it, the green monster of jealousy had taken over. He was in such a crabby mood!

Something wet plopped on his shoulder and he looked up. Another fell on his nose. Kyo sighed. _"Kuso! It's gonna rain!"_ He looked over to Tohru and decided that he would take her back to the house. "Mommy! Daddy! Look! I'm climbing a tre—" POOF!

Kyo's eyes widened and he looked down. A little girl had just ran into him. Her blue eyes were wide in shock. "Ah…" Kyo whispered. The girl continued to stare at him. She blinked and quietly made her way back down the tree. "What's wrong sweetie?" the mother asked. "I don't like trees…they go POOF! It's scary." The parents laughed and walked off with their daughter.

Kyo sighed. It was drizzling now, and making him even crankier. "Ah! Ryou-chan! Wait!" he heard. He looked around and saw Tohru. She was running this way, a big bag in her hand. "_Ano_?" he thought. "Meow!" "AUGH!" Kyo said. Ryou-chan was perched beside him. It seemed that the neko had just wanted to get out of the rain. Ryou nuzzled beside Kyo, and Kyo sweat dropped. "Back off!" he hissed, scooting away from the neko. SNAP! Kyo had accidentally stepped on a small twig, and it snapped from his weight.

"Ah…" THUD. He mentally sighed. So much for cats always landing on their feet… The last thing Kyo heard was a gasp…

…………………………………………………………..

Purrr…purrr! Kyo opened his eyes. Everything looked so big… it looked like he was in Tohru's bedroom back at home. "Ow…" he said softly when he tried to move his paw. His paw? Why was he still a neko!

Tohru appeared and he was about to talk, but she began stroking his back. "_EH_!" he thought, blushing. "Ryou-chan, are you feeling better?" He sweat dropped. Oh…so Tohru thought that he was Ryou. She must have been holding him that whole time…that's why he didn't transform. He blushed even more.

Kyo closed his eyes. So he had broken his arm? Great…

Tohru smiled and rubbed his ears and under his chin. It felt so…nice. Purr! Purr! What was that sound? Tohru giggled. "Hee hee! You sound so cute when you purr!" Kyo opened his eyes. _"Nani? He was purring!" _He didn't know that he could purr…

Tohru grabbed something and put it in front of his nose. It smelled kind of funny… "Here, Ryou. Hope you like it!" she smiled, watching him intently. After a while her smile drooped a bit. "You…don't like it?" she asked. Kyo's eyes widened. He didn't want to make her sad…

He sniffed the food and put his tongue to it. It tasted ok… He ate a bit. Tohru's eyes lit up. "Yay!" she smiled. Kyo ate the rest and looked at her. Now he felt funny… Purr…purr…

"Gah!" he said softly. Was that him again? Tohru giggled and softly petted his head. To his astonishment, he walked forward, letting her hand slide all down his back. It felt good and he purred louder. What did he eat?

"So you liked the catnip?" she asked. Kyo's eyes widened. _"CATNIP!"_ Tohru smiled. Kyo, feeling like he had no control over his body and senses, put his paws on her shoulders and licked her cheek. His soft nose nuzzled against her face, and his fur brushed against her neck. "You're kawaii, Ryou-chan," the onigiri chuckled.

Tohru snuggled next to him and he blushed. Still though he was Ryou, eh? Was she so dense that she couldn't figure out that Ryou-chan was smaller than him? And fluffier? "Ryou-chan…may I tell you my thoughts? They've been weighing a lot on my mind lately…" Kyo looked at her and nodded.

She made a small smile on her lips. "I've been thinking about the Sohmas. They're such wonderful people, Ryou. I'll introduce you. Anyway, Shigure and Yuki and Kyo were so nice to let me stay here…"

She stopped and Kyo glanced at her, eager to listen to what she was trying to say. "I…I've thought about my relationships…you know, like where my heart lies and with which boy. I like Yuki and Kyo." Kyo's heart skipped a beat and then hardened. So she liked him? But why would she say that kuso nezumi's name first! He continued to listen.

"But I've also thought about how much it might hurt the other. I think I've chosen one…but I'm not sure. I don't want to hurt them, Ryou, I never want to lose them. They are so dear to my heart. Over the time I've been with them, I've come to know them better. I love it when Kyo smiles, though he pretends to be super tough and unsmiling when he's around Yuki. And Yuki…I love his true smiles too. And when he takes me to his Secret Base. I like when Kyo talks to me, and the times when he's really opened up to me…"

"What I'm trying to say…is though I love Yuki with all my heart, I think…Kyo is different. I think I love Kyo more than in a sisterly or friendly way…"

Kyo's heart skipped another beat. She liked him! She LOVED him? He had never felt such a warm feeling in his heart. "Meow!" he purred, snuggling up to her body. He nuzzled his nose to her cheek. Tohru smiled and hugged him. "Arigatou for listening, Ryou-chan…"

"Meow?" Both Kyo and Tohru looked up. A small muddy kitten was standing in the doorway, a yellow ribbon tied around its neck. Tohru sat up and cautiously walked over to the neko. "R-Ryou…chan?" she asked slowly. The neko mewed and jumped into her arms. "Nani? B-b-but I thought…" She looked over to where Kyo was. Kyo blushed. "Heh heh…" he chuckled nervously. POOF!

"EEEKK!" Tohru squealed, quickly turning around. Kyo sighed and walked into Tohru's bathroom. He found a towel and wrapped it around himself. He looked into the mirror and sighed. What would he tell her? He shifted his eyes to where Tohru stood. The truth…

"Tohru…" he said slowly. She turned around. Her face was completely red. "Sumimasen, Tohru. But…I heard what you said.… Is it true?" he asked softly, his head down.

Tohru tilted her head to the side. "Hai…. K-Kyo-kun…I really like you." Kyo looked at her, eyes open in surprise. He grinned happily. The neko walked over to her and kissed her lovingly on the lips, letting all his love for her flow through. Tohru made a small moan and he became motivated.

He hugged her. POOF! "Arigatou, Tohru. I love you too…with all my heart," he said in his neko form, nuzzling close to her. She kissed his forehead.

Kyo smiled. He had all he wanted. Well, he still wasn't accepted in his family, and he hadn't beaten Yuki yet, but he'd strive to. And besides, this moment was way better than being accepted in the zodiac…

The End

Hmmm…did you like it? If it's bad, I'm sorry! I REALLY tried to do a Kyoru, it was just hard since I love Yukiru! LOL. Well, I HOPE you enjoyed. Please review. Oh, also, please read my other stories! Gah 3 3 3…thanks for taking the time to read! Ja ne!


End file.
